jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
4/4/2014
Lean and Hungry Key Points *The local people have legends about demons and dragons. *Nyoruko is the Port Town. *Madoka is Port Town mayor. *Nagaya Hunting Lodge is where the Hans are based. *Mura is the town they need to go to. *Dragons path leads into the island where the destroyed vilages are. *Kadaichi is the Area inside the Stone Dragon Mountains Plot Line 1. Party sets ship upon an island port (Nyoruko) and the people are very timid, but the leader (Madoka) comes out and praises them as champions and heros 2. He invites them to food in the local tavern and ask for their help with the Han Raiders. 2.1. If they seem hesistant bring little girl into the group with the line "Are you going to kill the bad guys?" 2.2. Madoka offers money in return for killing the Han raiders that have been pillaging the local towns. 2.3. The raiders have been killing the villagers and stealing the children and bringing them with them. Go to Nagaya Hunting lodge and free the children. 3. The raiders are at a nearby Hunting Lodge, please kill them. 4. When they leave for the trek they need to head up the mountain DC 15 listen. 4.1. They hear rustling in the woods. If they investigate they find a child's corpse that is being eaten by wolves. 4.2. Healing DC 18 shows that the kid died of exposure to the elements. 4.3. A search DC 15 shows that the kid wasn't dressed for a trek through the mountains. 4.4. A speak with spirits shows that the kid is terrified and came from Hatimo. He is in the afterlife scared and alone. 5. When they reach the ridge top they can see the whole expanse of Kadaichi within the Ring of mountains. 6. When they descend the see Hatimo in the distaqnce. Search DC20: No traces of activity or smoke can be seen 7. Closer they see that the village has been razed and the fields are hauntinly empty. 7.1. Spot DC15: A broken wooden carving of a horse, a childs toy, half-buried in the mud. Also that the attack was about a week ago and that the inhabitants fled north. 7.2. Anyone scouting the area near Hatimo finds a burial mound for a fallen Han Warrior. The corpse lies facing the sky, arms folded, centered between piles of rocks. His saddle and weapons nearby. 7.2.1. A lore DC18 the character would recognize this as the work of ones who left him in a position that the storm gods could lift the fallen up to join his brothers in the after life. 7.3. Sleep here for the night. Nothing happens. 8. When traveling along the party would find many more smaller villages in similar status's. Razed and looks like tracks that lead north to which the party would think would be toward Mura (if they had a map). 9. Search DC20: the party sees deer moving south off in the distance. Nature DC20: The person thinks that they are fleeing from something. 10. During the night the party has a shared dream of being a villager and constructing the temple. Of being ruled by a vicious tyrant that works them to the bone. 11. On the last trek to Mura, have the Han attack the party. DC20 Spot to notice them attacking so they don't get a suprise round. 11.1. When defeated, the party would find a few wagons off the trails with peasant stuff. Two spots that look recently dug. And a battered and beaten human is near one the wagons. He is unconscious and will be untill the party reaches town. 11.1. His name is Konon. He is a villager from Hatimo and had been out from Mura scouting the area. 12. Upon reaching Mura the villagers let out a cry and begin to arm themselves and flee inside the walls. 12.1. Goba the town guard calls out to the group to halt. "Hey you! Yeah, I'm talking to you bandits! We won't be fooled by monk's robes. You're as much of a monk as I am a Samurai! Raiders! Filth! Han!" 12.2 Diplomacy DC15 and Goba will let them inside the walls, 13. The small town is completely packed with people and looks about to burst. 14. The village leader Asagi (Female Elf) arrives. If the party says they are civilized, then the crowd around them cheers. But if they say they are pirates, then they step back. 15. Asagi pushes all questions aside untill the party agrees to help her. The village is quite poor but she'll try to get money for the group. 16. Quotes "Long ago this land was under teh sway of a great darkness. Served by demons, this darkness raised a great palace of bonhe from the earth. Tales of the misery the darkness inflicted on the good people spread to far lands, where a buinch of reightcheous and enlightened men and women gathered. Making the journey to these hills, these demon hunters confronted the darkness within it's den and sent it's minions back to Yomi - the spirit worlds. But it hid itself in a cave, where the band sealed it for eternity. This shrine was consecrated to the divinities of light, to remain watching over the hills and to spread word if the seals where ever broken."